


force time

by jijijijijiu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijijijijiu/pseuds/jijijijijiu
Summary: 没头没尾的片段
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker





	force time

01  
莱雅对沙漠的印象，起源于她的梦。  
奥德朗是一个美丽而富饶的星球。莱雅的童年，是典雅华丽的皇宫，绿意盎然的草原，波澜壮阔的大海。她知道银河系里并不是每一个星球都有奥德朗这样丰富的自然资源，并不是每一个世界都如此适合人类居住。她知道有的星球终年被冰雪覆盖，她知道有的星球被岩浆淹没，她也知道有的星球是一望无垠的沙漠。  
但她从未真正地见到过奥德朗以外的世界。她还太小，还没法接触更为广阔的宇宙。  
但她确实见到了沙漠。  
最初只是一些零星的片段。  
热。这是莱雅最早感受到的。在奥德朗，你能从空气中闻到青草的香气，也能从感受到海风的咸涩。但在梦中——在这些让莱雅分不清是真实还是虚幻的梦中，迎面而来的是几乎可以让人融化的热浪，和刺眼的让人睁不开双目的阳光。  
她看见黄沙，满天的黄沙，连天空都被黄沙所遮盖。她觉得自己的肺都快被炙热的空气所烤焦，更不用提同着空气被一起吸入肺中的沙子。习惯了奥德朗湿润空气地她抑制不住地咳嗽，咳到鼻子通红，眼睛里溢满了泪水。  
然后她惊醒。月光洒满了她的房间。她大口大口地呼吸着，仿佛经历了一次重生。  
而这并不代表结束。  
02  
她开始频繁地做和沙漠有关的梦。  
莱雅没多久就习惯了她的梦。她很少再像第一次那样咳嗽，无论她吸入的空气的温度有多高，其中又夹杂着多少沙粒。在看不到边际的黄沙外，她学会了寻找天空。  
她从未真正的遇到过沙漠。但她确实在这被黄沙覆盖的世界里寻找到了宁静。尽管茫茫黄沙中只有她一个人，她却总觉得自己并不孤独，也许是因为天空中悬挂的双日，才让她产生了这样的错觉。也许只是因为沙漠的广阔让她感觉到了自己的渺小，又也许只是因为这一切只是她自己凭借想象构造出来的供她逃避现实世界的小天地。  
尽管她对此依旧不怎么清晰。她拥有的只是一个模糊的感觉，是冥冥之中看不真切的一个方向，是她试图握住却屡次从手中溜走的一个纽带。  
那几乎让她产生了“家”的错觉。  
03  
她的梦境在十九岁那年戛然而止。  
奥德朗在死星的攻击中化为了宇宙里的尘土。与之一切消逝的是她的童年，她的朋友，她的家人，她存在的每一个痕迹，她曾经拥有过得一个世界。当她亲眼见证着奥德朗的覆灭时，她知道自己的余生都将在漂泊中度过。她没了归属，没了寄托，她的回忆将是留存她的过往的唯一凭证。  
继续战斗成了她仅有的选择。为了奥德朗的悲剧不再重演，为了奥德朗不被真正的遗忘，为了继续她的父母曾经奋斗的目标——或许从前她还有妥协的可能，但如今这最后一点可能被塔金一个命令彻底抹灭。  
当她被关回那小小的囚室时，她躺在冷硬的床上，试图在梦境中寻找些许安慰。但是什么也没有发生。没有沙漠，没有双日，什么也没有，就好像那些陪伴了她十余年的梦境随着奥德朗一起破碎了。  
就在她徒劳无功地呼唤着那片沙漠的时候，她的囚室被一个矮小的暴风兵粗暴地破人。在她“作为一个暴风兵，你是不是太矮了”的质疑中，对方摘下了头盔，露出金黄如沙的金发和蔚蓝如天空的眼睛。  
他对她说，我是卢克·天行者，我是来救你的。


End file.
